


Dance With Me In The Rain

by Evieonic



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know it, I love them so much, Kissing in the Rain, LIKE CMON, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Reki x Langa, Romantic Fluff, Singing in the Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how could they not be adorable, im like 3 episodes in, its canon (it better be at least or imma be mad), its real, playful bickering, renga, soft and sweet, their boyfriends, they're adorable, we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieonic/pseuds/Evieonic
Summary: “It’s just thunder you know,” Langa said, gently, “you’re okay.”Reki immediately relaxed, “I know,” he said, looking up to him, “but it’s loud, it’s kind of nerve-racking.”“Well, then what if we…,” Langa pondered, thinking up something that could keep Reki distracted from the thunder. Aha! “What if we sing?”“Sing?” Reki gave him a look, “you want us to… sing.”“Well, singing and dancing in the rain is fun sometimes,” Langa pouted, “and it would keep you distracted.”The redhead gave him a doubtful look but laughed and indulged him, “okay, let’s try that.”OR:on their way home in the rain, the thunder is scaring Reki so Langa tries to distract him by asking him to sing and dance with him in the rain.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Dance With Me In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, i'm only three eps in but i had this idea so i wrote it ; v ; I hope its good.

“I regret coming with you right now,” Langa grumbled, holding his jacket as far over him as he could.

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” His loud boyfriend, Reki said, glaring at him, “you think I can control the weather? Ha, I wish.”

Langa only grumbled, peering at the sky as the clouds darken. They were originally going to go and practice skating, but unfortunately, the sky had a better idea. “What are we going to do now?” Langa asked, “we can’t skate in this weather.”

“I mean we could-”

“No-” The canadian immediately cut off his boyfriend, already knowing what he was going to say. Reki always has the most reckless ideas, he wasn’t going to follow one of them again. He was very reckless too, so really it checked out but Langa didn’t feel like getting hurt again. The memory of him nearly breaking his neck reminded him of that.

Reki adorably pouted at him, frowning like a child denied something they really wanted to do, “you’re not fun.”

“No, I just don’t want to get hurt today,” Langa smiled, “I know where your ideas get us.”

“Excuse me, my ideas are brilliant, okay?” Reki said with a slight snicker, “I mean, I’m the one who made you your board and it worked out pretty good, yeah?”

“It broke-”

“That’s neither here nor there.”

“It’s very much here, and very much there.”

Reki opened his mouth to protest but then lightning crackled across the sky with a loud _ BOOM!  _ making a Reki shriek and scramble closely to Langa’s side. The blue haired male chuckled, “ooh, you scared?”

“No!” Reki glared at him, “that was loud!”

“Hmm,” Langa hummed, putting his jacket over Reki, pulling him closer, “louder than  _ you _ , you think?”

“Oi-”

“Kidding,” He grinned, “we really should figure out what we’re going to do though, the rain is getting harder.”

Reki let out a thoughtful hum, glancing around him, “we can’t take the bus, it’s closed.”

“Correct.”

“I guess we’ll have to walk home then,” Reki said, glancing at him, “or run but since SOMEONE is a stickler for safety, we can’t.”

“It’s called being smart, try it sometime,” Langa laughed watching as Reki playfully glared at him. They liked to bicker with each other but it was never out of spite. Call it their love language if you will.

“Whatever, let’s just get going,” Reki rolled his eyes, “or i’m going to leave you behind.”

“You can try but I have the protective jacket,” Langa reminded him, rustling the jacket above them around.

“I have a jacket too, ya know!” Reki fluffed his own, “I can use it!”

Langa glanced down at the jacket. It was thin, it wouldn’t keep him dry at all, “It wouldn’t work very well though.”

“Oh?” Reki glanced down at it, “you don’t think so? Eh, I guess you’re right, it is very thin.”

“So basically, you have to stick with me,” Langa said with a smirk, “hah!”

Reki rolled his eyes but smiled with him, “I guess that’s not a bad deal,” he said, snuggling closer into Langa’s side and draping an arm over his waist. Langa couldn’t help but smile a bit from the gesture. When they first started dating, the two of them were very awkward about the simplest of touches. But it didn’t take long for them to warm up to where they were now. Maybe that was because they had been friends for a while.

A silence enveloped them as they walked down the sidewalk. It’d be about thirty more minutes until they got home since they were taking their time, making sure they were being careful. The pavement was slick from the rain and neither of them were too keen about falling onto their backs.

There was no talking or motion from either of them except… every time the thunder crackled, Reki would jump and lean himself further against Langa.

“It’s just thunder you know,” Langa said, gently, “you’re okay.”

Reki immediately relaxed, “I know,” he said, looking up to him, “but it’s loud, it’s kind of nerve-racking.”

“Well, then what if we…,” Langa pondered, thinking up something that could keep Reki distracted from the thunder. Aha! “What if we sing?”

“Sing?” Reki gave him a look, “you want us to… sing.”

“Well, singing and dancing in the rain is fun sometimes,” Langa pouted, “and it would keep you distracted.”

The redhead gave him a doubtful look but laughed and indulged him, “okay, let’s try that.” 

“Alright,” Langa said, “you start.”

“Why do I gotta start?!”

“I don’t know,” Langa shuddered, “you’re the youngest.”   
  


“No, it’s always the oldest who goes first! Plus, you’re the one who came up with the idea.” 

Langa let out a playful whine, “fine, fine, let me think of one.” He racked through his brain for all the songs he knew. He knew a few he heard as a child that were cute but he couldn’t remember all of the lyrics. “Okay, got one…,” he said before singing in a low tone, “ **_Sipping on straight chlorine, let the vibes slide over me-_ ** ”

“Really? Twenty One Pilots?” Reki chuckled.

“What? You don’t like that band?” Langa said, smiling at him, “ ** _this beat is a chemical, this beat is a chemical._** You don’t like it?”

“No, I do, I just don’t think it fits the moment.”

“Oh?” Langa nudged him slightly to get him to continue, “then what does?”

“Hmm, well,” Reki started before singing, “ **_take my hand, take a breath,_ ** ” he grinned, holding out his hand for Langa who grinned back, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers, “ **_pull me close and take one step,_ ** ” he stepped closer to Langa, “ **_keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide._ ** ”

“Out of everything you could choose, you choose High School Musical,” Langa shook his head slightly, chuckling.

“Hey, that was a good movie!” Reki huffed, folding his arms over his chest, “okay, then what movie song do you think is better?!”

“Oh, I have the perfect one,” Langa smiled, putting his jacket back on and holding his hands out to Reki before singing softly, “ **_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning._ ** ”

Reki’s eyes went wide after realizing what song he was singing. He blushed, chuckling, “really, this one?” 

Langa said nothing, taking his hands, “ **_And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me._ ** ”

“We’re too young right now,” Reki chuckled, blushing still as Langa began to sway with him.

“ **_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey, If you will promise me your heart and love and love me for eternity,_ ** ” Langa smiled, leaning towards him, placing a kiss on his nose. “It’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Reki asked, his cheeks still almost as red as his hair.

“It’s a duet,” Langa said, “so it’s your turn.”

The redhead chuckled and rolled his eyes, “fine.  **_My dearest one, my darling dear-_ ** whoa!” When Reki was least expecting it, Langa pulled him towards him and twirled him around. 

“Keep going,” he said with a wide grin that was so intoxicating, Reki giddily followed his lead.

“ **_Your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me._ ** ” He ended that verse with a laugh as Langa broke away from him, spinning him around.

“ **_But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry_ ** ,” Langa continued, his voice higher and richer as he sang, feeling giddy as a romantic, happy mood over took them both, “ **_and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._ ** ”

Reki followed after him, switching their hands so now he was taking the lead, singing, “ **_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold-_ ** ” 

“ **_I only want you near me,_ ** ” Langa sang with him as he was dipped, laughing as Reki nuzzled his nose with his before pulling him back up.

“ **_To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming_ ** ,” Langa sang with Reki, taking the lead back to spin Reki around, “ **_Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me._ ** ”

“ **_I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning,_ ** ” he dipped Reki this time, kissing him, making him falter with the lyrics before pulling him back up, “ **_I'd gladly ride the waves so white, and you will marry me!_ ** ”

They laughed together the second the song ended. “You’re such a sap,” Reki laughed but Langa only smiled.

“It’s a good song,” he chuckled, “I think we should play that at our wedding when we get married.”

“Hey, I think High School Musical would be better,” Reki grinned, “don’t you think?”

“We’ll argue about that when we get to that point,” Langa shook his head.

Reki again opened his mouth to speak but when the thunder crackled again, a scream came out instead and he was pressed against his boyfriend once more.

Langa laughed, “so no luck?”

“It’s cause you stopped singing, that’s why!” Reki said with a pout. Langa sighed and smiled and pulled Reki to him again, “then let’s keep going, okay?”

And the two of them continued their way home, dancing and singing in the rain.

It took roughly an hour for them to get home but eh who cares? They were having fun.


End file.
